sigil_nwn2fandomcom-20200214-history
Word Archon (Racial Prestige Class)
The mission of a Word Archon is to protect such noble concepts as “virtue,” “goodness,” and “charity.” Using the power of their voice, they travel far from Celestia to make sure such words inspire the good-hearted everywhere, and to make evildoers face the wrath of a Word Archon’s voice and knowledge raised against them. Requirements: Race: Archon Class: Wizard Arcane Casting: able to cast 1st-level spells Alignment: Lawful Good, Lawful Neutral, or Neutral Good Class Features: Hit Die: d6 Base Attack Bonus: Medium High Saves: Fortitude and Will Skill Points: 2 + Int modifier Class Skills: Concentration, Diplomacy, Intimidate, Listen, Lore, Spellcraft, Spot Total Levels: 8 Arcane Spellcasting: A Word Archon will gain an effective Wizard caster level at each level in the class except 1. Archonic Armor: A Word Archon’s skin grows resistant to blows, gaining a +1 (stacking) bonus to natural armor at level 1, as well as +1 (non-stacking) at each even level. Wings: A Word Archon has wings which alllow her to move quickly. Archonic Attributes: A Word Archon gains a +1 bonus to Intelligence at 1st, 4th, and 8th levels, and a +1 bonus to Constitution at 3rd and 7th levels. Word of Nurturing: At 2nd level, the Word Archon may speak a powerful word. If used upon an ally, that ally gains fast healing 10 for 2 rounds + 1 round per Word Archon level. If used upon a foe, the foe takes 2d6 divine damage per round for 2 rounds + 1 round per Word Archon level. This ability has a three-minute cooldown. Archonic Immunity: At 3rd level, the Trumpet Archon’s immunity to electricity increases to 75%. This bonus increases 100% at 8th level. Damage Reduction: At 4th level, a Trumpet Archon gains DR 5/evil. This increases to DR 10/evil at 8th level. Word of Shockwave: At 5th level, the Word Archon may speak a word of power that cause the air to convulse outward in a pulse of violent energy. All enemies within 40 feet of the Word Archon must make Fortitude saves vs. a DC of 15 + half the Word Archon’s character level or be knocked prone and take 1d4 points of bludgeoning damage. This ability has a three-minute cooldown. Exalted Weapon: At 6th level, a Word Archon can infuse herself with holy energy, gaining 1d4 damage vs. chaotic, 1d4 damage vs. evil, and 1d4 divine damage to whatever weapons she wields. This bonus lasts for 3 minutes. Word of Peace: At 8th level, the Word Archon may speak a mighty word of power. If used upon an ally, that ally is surrounded by a golden halo and placed under the effect of a powerful version of sanctuary which lasts for one minute and cannot be pierced. If used upon an enemy, that enemy must make a Will save vs. a DC of 15 + half the Word Archon’s character level or be banished into an extradimensional pocket for 30 seconds, reappearing at its original location at the end of this time. This ability has a five-minute cooldown. A note on spellcasting prestige classes: To meet the spellcasting requirement for a prestige class word archon class levels do not count, only levels in the base class count. So for example a word archon who wants to become arcane scholar will require 5 levels of wizard, the levels that grant access to third level spells, before taking the first level of arcane scholar. If arcane scholar is selected before having 5 levels of wizard the character will not be able to gain spell progression, and a rebuild or delevel will be necessary. When selecting the first level of the prestige class you will be prompted to select a feat with the correct spell progression, in this case spell progression wizard. If the feat does not appear go back and take more levels in the base class before attempting again. Category:Prestige Classes Category:Racial Prestige Classes